


Mishap with the Rio Reverser

by Burnt_Wine



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Evil Boy Genius!Chase, Heylin Warlord!Jack, M/M, Reverse! AU, Temporary Amnesia, fic of another fic, inspired by another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Wine/pseuds/Burnt_Wine
Summary: That moment when your evil idol suddenly doesn't remember you.Oh, and apparently they think you're cute.





	Mishap with the Rio Reverser

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [33 Ways Jack Could've Hooked Up With Chase](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/407634) by CrystallicSky. 



> I wrote this like a year ago, and I decided I could post it? However, this fic is wort of like a Reversed! version of another Chack fic I've read. I honestly don't remember which one it was as I have read way too (update: I've found it!), so I'm just saying this general idea is not mine and it might reflect that other fic heavily. I repeat: THIS IS NOT MY IDEA. I'M JUST WRITING IT IN A DIFFERENT WAY. 
> 
> Thank you!

Chase frowned, adjusting his goggles mid-flight. He had a feeling something was going to go wrong today, and no, it wasn’t the normal “get beaten by xiaolin losers” kind of wrong. Over the twenty or so years he had been alive, he had learned to trust such gut instincts. If he had, that extra three months of repair to his lab wouldn’t have been necessary. Unfortunately, that gut feeling wasn’t strong enough to get him from attending the showdown, just to bring extra bots and a more cautious and mature attitude than he usually carried. He should be fine, right? He had asked himself numerous times. It had yet to help him shake off the sensation of dread that enveloped him. 

 

The wu today (he had recently updated his alarm so that it told him what the wu was going to be or at least its best guess; gathering information about all the many shen gong wu had proved to be quite difficult so some might be MIA) was supposedly called the “Fu Fan.” Now, although his system was pretty high-tech, it still had yet to tell him exactly  _ what _ each wu did; it was a bug he was currently working on. He supposed the wu had something to do with controlling air. He also supposed it could be a handy wu to have around. 

 

The shen gong wu led him to somewhere in Switzerland, he was guessing, on the side of a mountain. Perched on top of the peak was a yellow hand fan. Seeing that there was no one in the surrounding area, Chase grinned before landing. Just as a gloved hand was about to come in contact with the wu, a voice called out, “Guess who let the lizard boy out?”

 

Chase rolled his eyes, scooping up the fan and retorting, “Well, I don’t have to guess who spilled the  _ beans _ .”

 

Hannibal “Bean” Roy scowled at the comment, pointing a finger and shouting, “You’re gonna pay for that one, Young!” He then presented his wu, aiming at Chase, and shouted, “Rio Reverso!”

 

With an admittedly girly yelp, Chase swerved to the side. “What are you doing?”

 

“I’d say he’s cleaning out the trash,” Wyua answered with a smile, hand on her hip. 

 

“Hey,” Chase screeched, dodging another attack, “you don’t know what that’ll do to a person!”

 

With a grin spread across his bean-shaped face, Roy spoke, “Whatever it does, it’ll hopefully get rid of you.”

 

Chase evaded yet another shot, but this time, it didn’t merely dissipate behind him, but hit an entirely  _ new _ target that was completely caught by surprise. Chase whirled around to see just who it was, face soon melting into utter despair. “Y-you shot Jack!” His eyes narrowed at the bean-shaped monk, before he threw the wu straight at his head, causing Roy to nearly topple off the peak. “Here, you can have it if you want it so much.” He then rushed over to his esteemed warlord, lifting his unconscious body up and flying off. Thank goodness lifting all those robots over the years helped Chase gain some much needed muscle, or else lifting his dark hero would not currently be happening. 

 

The answer of where to take Jack quickly came to mind; if Chase brought Jack back to his mansion, suspicion of kidnap would instantly be thrown onto him. Thus, bringing Jack to his citadel was the best option. He just hoped the monkeys didn’t throw him out. They never really liked him much. No matter the danger that might fall upon him, it was his Number One Fanboy duty to return his lifetime idol to his home safely. 

 

The flight to Jack’s citadel did not take as much time as Chase had originally expected, which was a quite pleasant surprise. Another pleasant surprise was how the door  _ didn’t _ flatten him upon arrival. Must be because it sensed Jack’s presence, Chase concluded. Entering the fortress, Chase did not have time to gush over the exquisite interior his idol’s home possessed, nor worry about the monkeys, who were surprisingly steering clear of him. No, he needed to find Jack’s room, which was quite an easy task since he had both mapped out and memorized the map of the interior of the citadel like the creepy stalker he was, and put the warlord to bed. Perhaps he would write a note about what happened to ensure Jack was left with no questions to be answered. A smile swept over his features. Yeah, that sounded like a solid plan.

 

Jack’s room, as Chase had suspected, was filled with dark, lush colors that defined the very nature of the man. Chase set Jack on the, rightfully so, king-sized bed. Now, the best move to take next was to plan his departure, because who would want to be in the same room as a dragon that hated you when they woke up? Chase technically didn’t, but he couldn’t help but linger, his eyes tracing the mesmerizing features of the spectacle before him. Chase had never actually seen Jack asleep, so this expression of calm, of practical bliss, was a rare sight, one he’d definitely remember for later. Jack’s pearly skin glistened in the small slivers of light that snuck by the curtains, unblemished all except for the becoming scar accentuating the sharp curve of his cheek.

 

And his hair; yes, his hair. Chase had to admit, he always had a thing for long hair. He honestly didn’t know where or how it started, but the long, wild waterfall of blood that was Jack’s hair made shivers run down his spine. Oh, how he wished he would run his hands through that hair, take a handful of it, tugging, pulling . . .  _ Alright _ , Chase thought _ , calm down there.  _

 

Taking a deep breath, he composed himself and wrote a small note explaining the situation. Just as he was about to place it on the bed stand, however, a powerful voice demanded, “What are you doing here?”

 

Chase jumped, cowering away from the intense red eyes that were currently scrutinizing every part of his soul. “I-I’m sorry, but you passed out, s-so I brought you back here! Please don’t kill me!”

 

Jack perked an eyebrow. “Calm down, I have yet to make the decision to kill you. How do you know the location of my home?”

 

“Seriously?” Chase asked. “I’ve known for seven years. I showed up here shortly after I met you.”

 

“I have never met you in my life. I would remember someone as  _ becoming _ as you,” Jack replied.

 

“What? You seriously do not know me?” His eyes then widened in sudden realization. “The wu!”

 

“And just what does sheng gong wu have to do with this, young one?”

 

“Well, you were knocked out by the Rio Reverso wu, which  _ somebody _ was foolishly aiming around.” Chase then muttered under his breath, “We’ll see how Bean Boy likes all of his clothes soaked in Liquid Heat.”

 

“Ah, that would make sense. It would appear the Heylin magic I posses slowed the effects and eventually neutralized them to the point where only a few decades were shaved off my age,” Jack pieced together. “Does that seem accurate, young one?” Chase nodded his head, eyes filled with wonder. “Now, just what is the name of my hero?” Jack spoke with a slight smile.

 

Heat bubbled under Chase’s cheeks as a rather deep blush settled in as he stuttered, “Ch-chase Young.”

 

Jack nodded his head. “It is lovely to make your acquaintance.” He then stood up, placing a hand on Chase’s back and leading him out the door of his bedroom. “Now, why don’t we go make ourselves more comfortable in the main room, hmm? You can catch me up on what memories the Rio Reverso erased.”

 

“A-alright,” Chase responded, surprised he could, simply by the fact that  _ omg Jack Spicer is actually touching me willingly right now! _

 

Jack led him to what seemed to be the warlord’s version of what a living room would be in a normal person’s home. Jack released his gentle hold on the young boy and sat on a burgundy chair. Upon seeing Chase standing awkwardly, Jack chuckled, holding out a hand to gesture towards the loveseat that sat across from him. “Sit,” he ordered lightly before adding, “make yourself comfortable.”

 

Chase nodded before sitting stiffly on the plush furniture. “Uhm, Jack?”

 

“Yes, young one?”

 

“May I ask you something?”

 

Jack perked a perfect eyebrow, smirking. “You just did.”

 

“R-right. Anyway, why did you believe me?” Chase asked, fiddling with a loose string on his leather gloves. “I-I mean, if  _ I _ were in your position, I probably wouldn’t believe a random stranger that broke into your home and created some crazy reason as to why.”

 

“It is quite simple,” Jack replied, “I know a liar when I see one.” He then leaned to the side casually, placing his chin on his knuckles. “You are  _ far _ from a liar, Chase Young.”

 

Chase just nodded his head, accepting that answer.

 

“If you have no more questions, I’d like to start with my own.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Now,” Jack began, “just who are you to me?”

 

“W-what?”

 

Jack smiled. “I do not believe you are hard of hearing. Who are you to me? You certainly know me well and are quite familiar with me and my home. The first thing that would come to mind was that you were my consort, though you are quite nervous around me.” His smile then turned to a grin. “Perhaps you became my consort rather recently, and you are still adjusting to it.”

 

Chase shook his head, “N-no, I’m not your c-consort. I highly doubt you consider me a  _ friend _ .” He then began to nervously scratched the back of his head. “I’m more of an extreme fan that fails at showdowns at a pathetic rate. You usually call me derogatory names and have thrown be both off a cliff and into the jaws of a T-rex, so . . .”

 

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. “Really? I must have been blind not to notice a jewel like you.”

 

Chase blushed at the comment, but responded, “Well, you were probably blinded by my idiocy. I was  _ pretty  _ annoying the first time I met you, but that’s what happens when a hormonally unstable thirteen year old meets his ultimate idol, so yeah. I’m pretty sure I scared you off.”

 

“Well, if it helps comfort you any, you have yet to scare me off,” Jack offered. “In fact, I find your company quite tolerable for a stranger’s. I admit, I am not the most social being, so tolerating is all I am able to do when it comes to an unfamiliar person.” He shifted his sitting position, crossing his legs. “Now, for my next question, just how old are you, young one?”

 

“Twenty,” Chase replied

 

Jack grinned at the answer. “Good, I’m not partial to courting minors.”

 

“Courting?” Chase choked on air.

 

Jack nodded his head. “Yes, courting. If you prefer the modern term of ‘dating,’ I would not protest.”

 

“A-are you hitting on me?” Chase asked, face completely red and uncomfortably shifting on the loveseat. 

 

“If I said yes, would you accept my proposition?” Jack returned. 

 

“W-well, I-I . . .” Chase muttered.

 

Jack chuckled at the boy’s shy behavior. “I do not expect an immediate answer. If you wish to think on it, I will be more than happy to provide you with time.”

 

“I-it’s not that I don’t want to agree,” Chase explained, “I just don’t want you to suddenly regain your memories and kill me for taking advantage of you in your current state. Heck! I would feel bad!”

 

“Why don’t you sleep on it? If my Heylin magic has not restored my memories by tomorrow, it is unlikely they will return,” Jack proposed.

 

Chase nodded his head. That seemed reasonable, right? “A-alright. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He stood up, prepared to take his leave. 

 

Jack grinned, making his way over to the human and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “Until then, my young hero.”

 

Chase’s skin instantly rose in temperature once Jack’s lips,  _ dear goodness those soft, luscious lips _ , left his cheek. To be completely honest, Chase regretted being responsible and mature for once. Why couldn’t he had taken the gracious offer the warlord had proposed? Then, it would not be his cheek those lips would be kissing, but his lips, or even other places Chase was hesitant to think about in the presence of his idol. Jack walked him out to the door, where Chase started up his heli-pack and left with an awkward wave.

 

When Chase said that he would see Jack the next day, he honestly didn’t mean waking up to said immortal placing a kiss on his forehead with an ungloved hand softly caressing his cheek. Chase instantly began squirming under Jack, about ready to explode from embarrassment. Why did he choose  _ today _ to wear the heart-covered underwear his nanna gave him?

 

“I apologise,” Jack spoke with a coy smile, “I did not mean to wake you. Most are up by now.”

 

Chase smiled nervously. “Yeah, I have pretty bad sleeping habits. Working on robotics ‘til five in the morning practically guarantees a late start on the day.”

 

Jack shook his head, tsking. “Although I really  _ do _ wish to lecture you on your poor sleeping hygiene, we have more important matters to discuss.”

 

“C-can I put some pants on first?”

 

“I honestly prefer you without them,” Jack admitted with a mischievous grin, “but if it makes you feel better, I will wait in your common room ‘till you are  _ presentable _ .”

 

Chase nodded his head rapidly, squeaking out, “That would be nice.”

 

Jack responded with a single nod of the head before leaving the boy genius’s room.

 

It took a mere two minutes before Chase was out of his room, clad in dark jeans and an old shirt, to meet Jack in the living room. Jack, who was staring out the window, instantly turned to face this potential lover as soon as he entered he room. “Ah, Chase, I see you’ve sufficiently covered yourself.”

 

Chase must have been hearing incorrectly, because he could have sworn he had heard a tone of regret in that statement. “Uhh, yeah, I have.”

 

“Now,” Jack spoke, placing his hands together and stalking towards the younger male, “have you come to a decision?”

 

Swallowing his nerves, he nodded his head. At this point, Jack was a mere foot away from him.

 

“And?”

 

He took in a deep breath. “If you’re willing to have me, I’m willing to give this a shot.”

 

Jack smiled warmly. “If I wasn’t willing, I would not have offered.” He placed a finger underneath Chase’s chin, lifting his face up. “May I?”

 

Instead of answering Jack verbally, Chase lept at his lips, smashing them together spontaneously. Jack hummed into the kiss, allowing the inexperienced young adult have his moment of control. “Now,” Jack whispered once the kiss had come to an end, “I believe you have a shen gong wu to attend to.” Just then, Chase’s shrill alarm went off as Jack began to depart.

 

“W-wait!” Chase shouted. 

 

Jack stopped in his tracks, raising an eyebrow. “Yes?”

 

“I-I know this is a stupid question, but this means you never got your memories back, right?” he asked.

 

Jack chuckled, grinning slyly. “I wouldn’t say that, my dear lizard boy.”


End file.
